


mistletoe

by adorecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/adorecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cas discovers mistletoe on a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistletoe

The sounds of gunfire break the suburban silence as Dean Winchester dives behind the leather couch.  


He reloads his gun while Sam comes running across the room to take refuge with him. The six foot tall Christmas tree in front of them, gleaming brilliantly against the night sky out the window, is just enough light for the brothers to peak around the edge of the couch. The middle aged brunette mom-type whose eyes are black as coals strides around the corner and into the living room. Before Sam can open his mouth and start chanting an exorcism, Dean fires another shot directly into the side of the woman's face. Her head hits the door frame before her body crumples to the ground; almost instantly her mouth flings open and black smoke begins to stream out. Before it gets very far, though, Dean has his knife in her chest. The telltale signs of a demonic death are quickly over and blood begins to pool beneath the woman's body. Dean squeezes his eyes shut for a second before stepping over her and passing into the den, Sam on his heels.

The brothers only take a few steps before a flutter of wings surrounds them and Castiel is standing a few feet from Dean, eyes boring into the elder Winchester's. Cas briefly glances at the woman's body before turning to face the rest of the room.

"Why exactly would a demon choose this particular vessel, Dean?"

"I don't know yet, Cas, damn it. Give me a sec to breathe, would you?"

Cas turns to give a sideways look at Dean before nodding. "I apologize for my hastiness, Dean."

Castiel takes a step away, eyes tracing the Christmas decorations that litter the room. Snowmen and nutcrackers are scattered on desktops and mantles, garland hanging around the windows. Dean turns to Sam in exasperation, his face a clear expression of _What am I supposed to say?_ but Sam is nonresponsive. Sam's phone buzzes almost silently; it's in his hand and he's out the door and into the next room before Dean can protest. Dean almost follows Sam to ask where his younger brother is going but he knows it's not worth it. Sam had picked up a habit of vacating the area when Dean and Cas looked as though they needed to talk. Dean sighs, turning to the interior of the room, instinctively moving towards where Cas is standing. He rubs his eyes, groaning a bit at his growing headache.

Cas, however, is taking no notice. His eyes are transfixed by a small object hanging from the top of a door frame. It's leafy and green, and apparently more intriguing than the original question Castiel came to ask.

"Dean..."

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Tell me. What exactly is the purpose of this tiny...shubbery?"

"....What?"

Dean looks up, chuckling a bit when he realizes that Castiel is confused by mistletoe. The way Cas' head is tilted just a bit reminds Dean of the times that Cas spent with him before they had ever gotten as close as they are now. That innocent, angelic Castiel who had watched over the world for an unimaginably long time is now confused by a simple mistletoe. The once archaic, unreachable, unfathomable celestial being is now in a human vessel, and stumped in his knowledge of a simple traditional decoration.

"The intricacies of human traditions often escape me. Please, Dean, explain the purpose of this...um.."

"It's a mistletoe, Cas."

"Mistletoe."

"Yeah, usually people put it up because...well...when you stand underneath it..." Dean coughs awkwardly, unsure how to proceed. It's not as though he had the nerve to show Cas how to use it, that would be too bold. Yeah, maybe they had gotten pretty close recently, especially after all that time spent together in Purgatory, but Dean wasn’t one to make a fool of himself...was he?

"Finish your sentence, Dean," Cas implores, having moved to stand beneath the mistletoe and looking directly up at it, apparently testing to see if anything happened in response. Dean sighs heavily, taking several steps forward and closing the distance between them, her fingertips shaking a bit as he makes his decision. Cas looks down, a bit surprised, but doesn't step back or even flinch at the proximity. Dean's courage wavers for a milisecond, almost crumbling his resolve - “It's a rule that when two people stand underneath the mistletoe, they have to kiss."

He lets that sink in for just a moment, watching as Castiel's carefully calculated face reacted in a very surprised way. Not altogether appalled...simply surprised. Cas' mouth opens slightly, perhaps to respond with some quip that he felt would be appropriate, but Dean is leaning forward before the angel has the chance, and their lips are pressing together (rather more nicely than either probably anticipated), gently at first but after a few seconds Castiel reacts in a very human way by pressing himself a bit closer to the hunter and returning the kiss wholeheartedly.

After a few more seconds, or perhaps much, much longer (it was quite unclear to either), Dean pulls away for breath, his lips slightly swollen and glistening. He grins, though manages to keep his words to himself. He watches the way Cas' eyes move from Dean's lips to his nose and finally to his own eyes, where they land and stay for several more seconds. The absolute intensity of those angelic blue eyes is enough to send Dean into fits of speechlessness. Lucky for Dean (or perhaps unlucky; in the days following, he could not be sure), Sam came back in at that exact second. Before Dean had the chance to explain himself, Castiel was on the other side of the room holding a snow globe in his hands, and speaking to Sam without looking up from the falling crystals inside the globe.

"Did you acquire any knowledge pertaining to the case, Sam?"


End file.
